Virtual Reality is Freaky
by Jenvaati
Summary: In Gary’s spare time, he made a virtual reality game. He’s invited some choice trainers to test it out before he markets it…
1. Chapter 1

Virtual Reality is Freaky

Summary: In Gary's spare time, he made a virtual reality game. He's invited some choice trainers to test it out before he markets it…

Disclaimer: I'll put this in song form! Scratch that...I can't sing...So...I don't own a singing ability nor do I own pokemon...darn, the singing part would be nice!

Author's note: Yup, another story that I'm unlikely to finish...

Chapter One: RSVP

"So Gramps…who do you think should come?" asked Gary, sitting at the dining table in the dining room in Professor Oak's house.

"Hmm…" Professor Oak stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I still don't see where you find the time to make these things…"

"You gonna help or what?" asked Gary, annoyed.

"Alright, I'll help," said Professor Oak, disgruntled. "As long as you keep your end of the deal."

Gary waved his hand impatiently. "I hired you a five star cook, ok? You don't expect _me_ to cook for you do you?"

"What kind of cook?" asked Professor Oak.

"He specializes in French and Italian foods…seems to like anchovies too," said Gary.

"Mmm, anchovies! Okay, I'll do whatever you say from now on! Do you have a pen and paper?" asked Professor Oak.

"Gramps, I've _been having_ a pen and paper! Will you hurry up?" said Gary, still impatient.

"Right," said Professor Oak, quickly. "Invite Ash and those people traveling with him…what were their names again?" The professor shook his head as if the answers would just pop out. "May, Max, Brock, I think…Get that famous contest coordinator too. You know, green hair? Uh…Drew, I think it was. Then let's have that orange haired girl go too, Foggy or whatever her name was. Cerulean City gym leader."

"Misty? The Cerulean City's gym leader's name is Misty," said Gary.

"Oh, right, Misty…could've sworn it was Drizzly…" said Professor Oak thoughtfully.

"You just said Foggy," pointed out Gary.

"Erm, anyway…why don't we have that group join along too? What was it…Team Missile?" asked Professor Oak.

"I believe you mean Team Rocket," said Gary. "You want to invite those two idiots with the Meowth right?"

"Sure, sure…and let's get Mrs. Ketchum to compete too," said Professor Oak.

Gary finished writing all the names his grandfather said on an elaborate list. "Anyone else?"

"What about a Nurse Joy? Maybe an Officer Jenny?" asked Professor Oak.

"Which one?" asked Gary.

"Uh…Nurse Joy from Fuscia, and Officer Jenny from Celedon City," said Professor Oak.

"Maybe we should have that guy named Harley in it too…weren't you talking about him the other day?" asked Gary.

"Harley? I thought it was Haley," said Professor Oak, confused.

"_You're_ the one who said it was Harley. You said you saw him on the telly when you watched the Grand Festival," explained Gary.

"The telly?" repeated Professor Oak, amused.

"You know, I _am_ paying the cook…" said Gary slowly.

"Fine, I'll keep my comments to myself," grumbled Professor Oak.

"You take care of the invitations, and have them RSVP by next week," said Gary.

"Where is this taking place again?" asked Professor Oak.

"Right here," said Gary.

"Here?" Professor Oak paled. He didn't want to hold it in his own home.

Gary laughed at his grandfather's displeasure. "It'll be at Mrs. Ketchum's restaurant. I talked it out with her already. It'll bring her good business, because by the time everyone's done with the game, they'll want dinner. See gramps? I thought it all out."

"You better have," Professor Oak was not pleased. He waited until Gary left before he began writing out invitations on very fancy cards.


	2. Chapter 2

I think there's something wrong with me...I'm always sleepy nowadays...well, thanks to all reviewers, I'm much too sleepy to reply...maybe tomorrow, yawn...

Well, from here on out it gets weirder and freakier...but hope you stick around till the actual virtual reality part! For anyone who's read Uncoordinated and survived it, this fic won't be a problem! So, you have been warned...(hahaha)

Chapter Two: The Tough Get Going (1)

Ash and friends, or maybe Brock and friends, or even Max and friends, could also be May and friends entered the Pokemon Center in Lilycove City.

"Welcome. You got mail," said Nurse Joy.

"From who?" asked Max.

"All of us?" asked Brock.

"Welcome. You got mail," said Nurse Joy.

"I think Nurse Joy's broken," said May.

"That was rude, May! Apologize to Nurse Joy!" said Brock.

"Um, sorry," said May.

"Welcome. You got mail," said Nurse Joy.

"Uh, can you heal my pokemon Nurse Joy?" tried Ash.

"Sure thing!" said Nurse Joy, taking the pokeballs and dropping them in a machine. Two minutes later, she handed them back to Ash.

"How unorthodox," commented Brock.

"At least she said something different," said Max.

"Welcome. You got mail," said Nurse Joy.

"You broke it again," said May.

"_May!_" Brock glared at May.

"Sorry…" said May.

"Guys? You're not helping," said Ash.

"Do _you_ have any ideas?" muttered Max.

"Maybe Nurse Joy's playing a joke on us. If we just laugh, she might stop…" suggested Ash.

Brock, May, and Max looked at each other. Then they began laughing maniacally.

"Guys, you're scaring me…" said Ash. Suddenly, Pikachu began to laugh maniacally as well.

"A….ha…ha…" Ash tried, but soon gave up. Soon, they all got on Ash's nerves, and he yelled, "STOP!"

"You didn't have to yell, young man," said Nurse Joy.

"You fixed Nurse Joy!" said May happily.

"May, apologize!" reprimanded Brock.

"Sorry, Nurse Joy…" said May obediently.

"That's quite alright. Here you are, this just arrived for you ten minutes ago. You are Ash and friends right? Or shall I say May and friends? Perhaps Brock and friends? Maybe Max and friends?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Ash and friends will do," said Ash. The others glared at him.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," said Brock. "And might I add, you look glamorous today? Beyond that, you're shining with radiance."

"Can't that wait, Brock? We've got mail!" said May excitedly.

"Excuse us for a moment," said Brock to Nurse Joy.

The group sat on the sofa and opened the extremely fancy envelopes.

They all took the cards out at the same time.

They opened the cards at the same time.

They even read out loud at the same time.

After that was done, May spoke first. "Who's Gary?"

"Gary? He's my rival! What's he doing making virtual reality games?" asked Ash, frustrated.

"Somebody's jealous," remarked May.

"Am not!" yelled Ash.

From across the room, Nurse Joy yelled at Ash to sit down.

"I want to go!" said Max. "Virtual reality sounds fun!"

"Yeah, I want to go too…" said May.

"It shouldn't take that long. Says here that it'll take a few hours. So in three days we can go to Pallet and come back, and still be able to go to the Grand Festival and the Pokemon League," summarized Brock.

"Alright, it's settled. We're going to Pallet!" said Ash.

"I thought you didn't want to see this dude again…Gary," said May.

"But I want to beat his game!" whined Ash.

"Don't worry, we will," said Max, patting Ash on the back.

"No, I'll win and you guys will lose," said Ash stubbornly.

"In your dreams!" scoffed May.

"I _do_ win in my dreams! How did you know?" asked Ash.

"Wow," said Max.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah I know...this is horribly late...sorry, I had this done _ages_ ago! And we're still not up to the virtual reality part! But don't worry, the virtual reality part is when we _really _get into it! And Harley fans, Harley's in the next chapter! Hope you enjoy this one!

Chapter Three: The Tough get Going (2)

A Pidgey flew to Drew while he was walking around somewhere for some reason that is quite unknown and shall never be found out for as long as eternity because that is Drew's secret and Drew's alone.

So Drew's around somewhere and sees a Pidgey. Attached to the Pidgey's leg is a very fancy evelope. Drew unties the evelope and gives the Pidgey some chocolate because everyone likes chocolate. What Drew didn't know was that the Pidgey was lactose intolerant and couldn't eat Drew's special brand of creamy milk chocolate that was high in cream and milk and rather low on chocolate. For the record, Drew didn't like the chocolate much either.

So the Pidgey flew away and managed to survive, although it nearly choked and died and Professor Oak had to operate on it when it got back to Pallet, even though no one knows how it managed to fly such a long distance when it was so obviously sick but that must be another secret just as Drew has a secret since no one knows where he is and where he is going and the secret will be kept for all eternity.

When the Pidgey was cured, it swore that it would get revenge on Drew, but since it didn't know where Drew was and where he was going, the Pidgey was unable to do it's new goal in life, and therefore was not able to follow its calling in life that it so recently aquired and it is quite a mystery how it was able to find Drew in the first place but now the Pidgey's life is ruined because it cannot follow it's calling in life.

At any rate, Drew opened the very fancy envelope and read the contents. "Virtual reality, huh? Interesting. I think I'll go."

That said, Drew had yet another secret in his life that was full of secrets. He had just talked to himself, which was a very scary thought. He knew that he would never mention that to anyone ever.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't think this update took too long! So, here's another short chapter! This is Harley's big entrance, although he doesn't exactly say much. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Four: The Tough Get Going (3)

Harley sat at a suspicous bench in a suspicious park with suspicious looking trees and a suspicious looking sky. Suddenly, a fancy envelope fell down from the suspicious sky and hit Harley on the head and an apple fell from a suspicious tree and hit Harley on the head and the suspicious bench broke and Harley found himself on the floor of the suspicious park.

"Ow, that hurt! And my new hat's _dented_ too! Ugh, the horror!" complained Harley. "Oh, what's this? An envelope? For me?" Harley grinned. "I always knew I was famous and this fancy envelope proves it!"

Harley opened the fancy envelope even though he was surrounded by suspiciousness. "Virtual reality? How _exciting!_ I have to go!"

Harley skipped out of the suspicious park and fell into a suspiciously placed pit.


	5. Chapter 5

Another short chapter for another classical favorite: Misty! Hope you enjoy!

But first...this isn't a review reply, it's a...letter to myself! Andum, my other name is...'Noc and NC'. Don't you believe me?

To Noc and NC (Letter to myself, NOT A REVIEW REPLY!),

Heh heh, I thought everything Iwrote was slap-together, as you put it! I'm glad you liked it! Wait till you actually see the virtual reality part! Actually, then you might think Gary's a freak...but I have lots of plans for that...heh heh...Thanks a lot for the review, er, um, thanks for being uh great, a, personality of myself...shoot, this idea isn't going very well...

See ya,

Jenna

TO THE STORY! And now watch everyone give me unsigned reviews so that they could watch me go through this type of torture again...

Chapter Five: The Tough Get Going (4)

Misty bent down to drink water from a water fountain, but the water squirted up and into her face along with a fancy envelope.

"_To Foggy or Drizzly or whoever you are…to the Cerulean City Gym Leader,_" Misty fumed. "WHO IS THIS?"

Misty read the rest of the card. "FROM GARY, WRITTEN BY PROFESSOR OAK? I'M GOING TO KILL THAT OLD DUDE!...er, man," said Misty.

"I'm going to go to the virtual reality thing AND I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE HE NEVER FORGETS MY NAME AGAIN!" yelled Misty.

The water fountain squirted more water into her face and she fumed some more, and stormed out of the gym.


	6. Chapter 6

Another beautifully short chapter! Enjoy the shortness!

And here's a little Spongebob quote for you:

(Plankton drops a piece of seaweed into the machine thing)

Plankton's computer wife, Karen, says: "Seaweed. Fifty percent sea, fifty percent weed."

When Plankton accidentally falls into the machine, Karen says, "Plankton. One percent evil, 99 percent hot gas"

I do not own Spongebob Squarepants. Haha, you knew this was coming!

Now that I've wasted more of your time, on to the story! Unless of course, you just skip over the author's note which is understandable…

Chapter Six: The Going Gets Tough (1)

Nurse Joy of Fuscia City was riding a bike along the Bicycle Path because she firmly believed in the health benefits of exercising even if it meant shirking her nursing duties. Nurse Joy was having a joyous time, until her bike skidded off the path because it ran over something.

Nurse Joy was glad she wore padding and a helmet, and when she dusted herself off, she ran to look at what she ran over.

It was a fancy envelope.

"My, how exciting! _I'm _never invited to these things! I simply must go!" said Nurse Joy. She went back to the Pokemon Center to make the necessary preparations.


	7. Chapter 7

The chapter after this is longer! I'm not lying! Okay, maybe by a few lines…hey, this is longer than the last one right? Haha, I crack myself up! ….not really. I'm just in a good mood!

Oh yeah, and thanks Canyx! I love your reviews! And uh yeah, I just wanted to point out…the last chapter's author's note was longer than the chapter itself! How cool is that?

Well…please read and I hope you enjoy! And if you don't, tough! Send me a flame if you don't!

Oh yeah, and there's irony in this chapter. See if you can find it!

Chapter Seven: The Going Gets Tough (2)

Officer Jenny was idly handcuffing her Growlithe's paws and un-handcuffing them over and over. She was nearly bored to tears. She really needed something to take her mind off of boredom. _Perhaps_ even a virtual reality game.

So Officer Jenny of Celedon City was ignoring her job and turning her back on all the crime going on because she was simply too bored to care any longer.

When she was about to handcuff her Growlithe again, she saw that it had a fancy envelope in its paws.

"Hm, that wasn't there before," said Officer Jenny thoughtfully. She opened it and nearly jumped in joy.

But of course, joy was Nurse Joy's specialty.

So Officer Jenny stopped annoying her Growlithe, and immediately sent Gary a message saying that she'd be there.


	8. Chapter 8

There were PLENTY of complaints on short chapters (3 of which I really enjoyed, although I shouldn't have) so I decided to listen to the people and combined these chapters in one post. Well, they're still seperate chapters, but they're in the same post...

And for no particular reason whatsoever, this post is dedicated to Lise!

Chapter Eight: The Going Gets Tough (3)

James was stirring the soup that he and his team members were to eat for the upcoming meal.

"James, you can't cook…" complained Meowth.

"I cook better than you two!" pointed out James.

"Meowth, shut up…you don't want James to stop cooking for us do you?" asked Jesse, punching Meowth.

"You're gonna pay for dat!" said Meowth, scratching Jesse in the face. Jesse immediately broke into tears at the pain, but stopped after two minutes.

Soon, the soup was done. Meowth served the bowls, and Jesse the spoons.

When James was about to serve the soup, he discovered that the pot was wiped clean, and three fancy envelopes were in the soup's place.

"James, hurry up…" said Jesse, moaning in hunger.

"O-our soup's gone!" said James. He gave them the envelopes.

The team groaned, but obediently opened the envelopes because they were too hungry to complain.

"Virtual reality?" said Jesse, stomach grumbling.

"Dat's what it says…" said Meowth, patting his stomach sadly.

"We should go," said James, inspecting every inch of the pot but to no avail.

Chapter Nine: The Going Gets Tough (4)

Mrs. Ketchum hummed while she was working. She needed to put in a pinch of salt, and so she reached for the salt shaker.

The salt fell on the floor because it was placed awkwardly. Pushed in near the salt was a fancy envelope.

Mrs. Ketchum picked up the salt shaker, and then opened the fancy envelope. "_I'm_ going to compete? What a surprise!" she exclaimed.

Then she finished cooking, but everything happened to go wrong for her. The pepper spilled all over the floor, and her spices were all labeled wrong.

Mrs. Ketchum knew it was Gary's fault, but she could not help blaming Ash.

From far away, Ash sneezed.

Chapter Ten: Whatever floats Your Boat

"It's starting tomorrow Gary," said Professor Oak at his dining table once more. "Is everyone you invited coming?"

"Of course they are, Gramps. My virtual reality game is going to be the best! They wouldn't miss it for the world!" said Gary.

"Good, everything's settled. You told Mrs. Ketchum right? She has no problems with it in her restaurant?" asked Professor Oak.

"Nope, she's totally fine with it," said Gary. "I need to borrow some equipment here."

"Take whatever you want," said Professor Oak. "The cook cooks great!"

"I'm glad you like the cook," said Gary.

"By the way, what's the cook's name?" asked Professor Oak. "Every time I ask, he keeps saying 'cook'! It's driving me crazy!"

"The…cook's name is Cook," said Gary slowly.

"…oh," said Professor Oak.

"I was choosing between Cook and Bake, but I figured you'd like Cook more," said Gary.

"Of course…" mused Professor Oak. "How'd you find out about Cook?"

"He was on the telly," said Gary.

"You watch too much TV," said Professor Oak.

"You watch more than me!" pointed out Gary. "I gotta go, smell ya later, Gramps!"

"Wait, Gary!" called Professor Oak, but it was too late. Gary took some of the lab equipment and left.

Whatever floats his boat right?


	9. Chapter 9

I've been pretty busy, so this came pretty late...sorry about that. Thanks to all reviewers, since I'm too lazy to reply seeing as they're buried in my inbox somewhere...Yes, somewhere! My email inbox is scaring meright now...

Chapter Eleven: Two's a couple, three's a crowd

"Come in, come in!" said Gary, ushering thirteen of the fourteen participants (counting Pikachu and Mr. Mime, which is Mrs. Ketchum's pokemon) of his virtual reality game. Mrs. Ketchum was already in the restaurant seeing as it was her restaurant.

Since Mrs. Ketchum was so special, she had an empty room in her restaurant that was full of comfy benches and seven pods that had room enough for two people.

"Gramps, finish up announcing," ordered Gary.

Professor Oak cleared his throat. "Everyone, have a seat. You're all going to be divided into pairs, and those two people or pokemon will be partners for the whole game. You may see the other groups while you are traveling in the virtual reality game. Gary, care to explain _your game?_"

Everyone sat down and turned their undivided attention towards Gary.

"Well, you're going to be traveling through a world full of made-up pokemon and a made-up region."

Ash raised his hand. "What Ash?" asked Gary, annoyed.

"So the pokemon are all fake? Like, there won't be a normal pokemon like Pikachu there?" asked Ash.

"That's right. They'll all be different. You'll get it when you're in the game. Basically, you have to try to go through the miniworld by battling the gym leaders or going through pokemon contests, or even being the best pokemon breeder or whatever. The object of the game is to be famous throughout the miniworld, and if you can do that, you win. But both partners have to be able to do that," said Gary. "Any questions?"

Everyone murmured amongst each other, and they all seemed to think that the idea was pretty cool.

Ash raised his hand again.

"What loser?" asked Gary.

"Can we keep the pokemon we have now?" asked Ash.

"No, you'll be given pokemon at the start of your game. Even pokemon like Pikachu will get pokemon," answered Gary.

Gary looked around. "No more questions?"

Everyone shook their head.

"Great! The pairs are chosen randomly, so when your name is called, go into the color coded pod," said Gary.

Harley raised his hand.

"Yes?" asked Gary.

"I'm like, colorblind! How am I supposed to know which pod to go in?" asked Harley.

"Gramps will help you," said Gary.

"I'm colorblind too," said Professor Oak.

"Uh, then we'll do your group last. You're Harley, right?" asked Gary.

"Yeah," said Harley.

"Okay, I'll read off the names now. Remember, they're random. If you don't like your group, tough," said Gary.

Gary looked down at the list. The first one was Harley, so he skipped it. "Pikachu and Meowth, go to the yellow pod."

Pikachu glared at Meowth, and went into the pod.

"Ash and Misty go to the blue pod," continued Gary.

"I should've been with Professor Oak! I would've teared his limbs apart!" yelled Misty.

"Geez, Misty…why are you so angry with Professor Oak?" asked Ash.

Misty glanced at Ash, and said, "I'll tell you when you're older, Ash."

"Next is May and Drew," said Gary. "Red pod."

"HA! Red's my color! He didn't choose green!" exclaimed May. "IN YOUR FACE, DREW!"

Drew raised an eyebrow, and stepped into the pod.

"How do _you do that?_ I raise two eyebrows when I try…" complained May, also getting into the pod.

"Nurse Joy and Brock go in the purple pod," said Gary.

"_Yes! _I'm with Nurse Joy!" said Brock happily.

"Jesse and Officer Jenny go in the pink pod," said Gary.

"Me, with _her_?" Jesse was beyond shocked.

"Nice hair!" said Officer Jenny jealously.

Jesse relaxed. "Thanks." She was beginning to like this Officer Jenny.

"James and Max, orange pod," said Gary.

"What a bright color," said Max.

"I'm hungry," said James.

"Mrs. Ketchum and Mr. Mime, white pod!" said Gary.

"Hey Mom!" said Ash.

"Hi Pikachu!" said Mrs. Ketchum, waving at Pikachu.

Ash looked down sadly.

"And finally, Harley and Gramps! The green pod!" said Gary.

"What, I'm doing this too?" Professor Oak was surprised, but he got in.

Now Gary was the only one left standing. "Everyone, put on those funky helmets there that were designed by Bill the pokemaniac! Then I'll start this thing…"

When that was done, Gary pressed a switch. When they were gone, he realized something.

"Oops…I forgot to tell them how to quit if they don't want to play anymore…oops…I guess they'll just have to beat the game…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Twelve: Blue Pod

Ash and Misty opened their eyes to find themselves in a freaky looking town with a green sky, black clouds, and blue grass. The sea nearby was a blue green color.

"Weird," said Ash.

"Hey look, it's a building!" said Misty excitedly. "And that's a window, there's the door…"

"Misty, you okay?" asked Ash.

Misty punched Ash in the face. "Now I am! Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go in this abnormally large building!"

"Welcome!" said a man inside the building. He had orange hair like Misty, and green clothes that looked exactly like Professor Oak's clothing. "Would you like a Monpoke?"

"Monpoke? What's that?" asked Ash.

Misty pulled him aside. "It's probably pokemon in this place. Gary sure has a weird sense of humor…"

Misty and Ash went back to the man again. "Sure we want a Monpoke! By the way, what's your name? I'm Misty and this is Ash."

"I'm Professor Stem. You two can choose between these three pokespheres. The first one is a fire monpoke."

Professor Stem released a monpoke that looked like a door knob. It could breathe fire from the key hole.

"This is an Embkey," said Professor Stem.

"Cool!" said Ash. "I like monpoke!"

Professor Stem released the next monpoke, which was a water type. It was like a Muk, but instead of slime with eyes, it was a wave of water with eyes and a mouth. It really had no shape.

"That's a Waveling," said Professor Stem. "Lastly, is the grass type."

The last monpoke was a large leaf with one eye. "This is the Cyleaf. Which one do you want?"

"The Cyleaf's creepy…" muttered Misty. "I'll take the Embkey."

"I wanted the Embkey!" whined Ash. "But I'll take the Cyleaf…"

"Okay, now that you two are done….OUT! OR I'LL CALL SECURITY!" yelled Professor Stem.

Misty and Ash ran out of his 'lab' for dear life, because Professor Stem began chasing them with a broom.


	11. Chapter 11

I...won't even bother apologizing. And I'm too lazy to reply to any reviews that I've been neglecting, but thank you anyways! Oh cookie, I can't help saying it but, sorry it's late.

Chapter Thirteen: Red Pod

"Look, Drew! An abnormally large building!" exclaimed May.

"I noticed," said Drew dryly. "Why am I stuck with you again?"

"Because you have the best luck in the world!" said May. "_My_ luck, however…"

"Right," said Drew sarcastically. "Let's just go into the building."

"Hello there!" yelled Professor Stem, greeting them. May yelped in fright and hid behind Drew, for Professor Stem was wearing a banana costume.

"What, May?" asked Drew irritably.

"It's…it's…it's…a t-talking banana!" stuttered May.

"No, I'm Professor Stem," said Professor Stem.

"I'm scared, Drew…" said May, holding onto Drew's arm.

"It's just a banana," said Drew.

May gave a shuddering gasp. "It's a _talking_ banana! Everyone knows that they're evil and scary!"

"Boo," said Professor Stem. May screamed and cowered behind Drew.

"_See?_ I told you it was evil!" said May.

"Do you _have_ to scream that loud?" asked Drew irritably.

"_Yes!_ It's a talking banana!" said May loudly.

"I heard the first ten times!" argued Drew.

"No you didn't, because you're not scared yet!" insisted May.

"I'm scared on the inside," said Drew with a straight face.

"Don't you two want monpoke?" asked Professor Stem.

"Is that candy?" asked May.

"No. I'll show you one," Professor Stem released the Waveling. "You can both choose one each. This one's a Waveling." He released another monpoke. "And this one is a Fluff. It's an abnormal type monpoke."

The Fluff looked like a floating cotton ball.

"You mean it's not normal?" asked May from behind Drew.

"No, it's weird," said Professor Stem. "Lastly is the Spife."

The Spife was a spoon on one side, and a knife on the other. It just lay on the ground, but not many of the monpoke so far showed much signs of living anyway. The Spife looked like a useful eating tool.

"I call the Fluff!" said May.

"Then I'll take the Spife," said Drew, who didn't think life could get too much weirder.

Professor Stem walked over to May and poked her. She gave another ear-piercing scream and ran out of the lab. Drew sighed and followed her.

After they left, Professor Stem laughed maniacally and took off the banana suit.

"Are you okay?" asked Drew, who didn't really care but thought that it would be appropriate to ask. May was hiding behind a bright pink rock.

"Do I look okay?" snapped May.

"I have to admit, that _is_ a nice look on you," said Drew, smirking.

May left the rock, and started to walk alongside Drew. "So what should we do to become famous?"

Drew shrugged. "Join the contests? I'm sure my…Spife would _cut_ its way to victory."

That pun was _so_ intended.

"Very funny…" said May sarcastically. "But we have to work as a team. D'you think that we can both win at the same time?"

"Why not? This place is sure weird enough," said Drew.

"Let's think of a team name!" squealed May.

"Fine…we'll have a monpoke battle. Whoever wins gets to choose the name," said Drew.

May nodded. They both released the monpoke from their pokespheres.

"Go Fluff!" said May. She squealed. "They have such _adorable _names! I don't even _need_ to give them nicknames!"

"Yeah, okay…go…Spife…" said Drew, who seemed to have trouble saying his monpoke's name.

The Fluff floated around, staring (even though it had no eyes) at the Spife that lay on the ground.

"…Now what?" asked May.

"Uh…Spife, go cut through the Fluff or something! It looks like it's made of cotton, so it shouldn't be too hard," said Drew.

"But, that's a plastic Spife," May pointed out. "It should be _really_ hard to cut through…"

The Spife did a flip and landed on the Fluff, by the knife side. It tried cutting through. The Fluff flew around, trying to throw it off. Soon, the Fluff succeeded, since the Spife couldn't do anything.

"Um, Fluff, tickle the Spife!" ordered May.

"How can you tickle _plastic?_" asked Drew, who was now thinking that monpoke are pointless.

May shrugged. The Fluff started to 'tickle' the Spife, though it had no hands. The Spife lay on the ground, motionless.

"Catapult it with your spoon side!" ordered Drew. The Spife used its spoon side and threw the Fluff at May. May fell backwards.

"Get off me, Fluff!" ordered May. The Fluff got confused, and kept head-butting May.

"I believe I won this," said Drew. He returned the Spife to his pokesphere.

May growled at the Fluff, and returned it as well.

"Our team name will be…" started Drew.

"BANANA!" yelled Professor Stem from his lab.

"YAY, team banana!" said May jumping.

"But…" Drew stared back at the lab. "_Fine, _whatever…I thought you were scared of bananas."

"_Talking_ bananas," said May, rolling her eyes at Drew.

And so, May and Drew of the Red Pod began their monpoke journey to complete three contests to get the three teacups required to enter the Garyand Festival.


	12. Chapter 12

Alright, I have to admit I REALLY lost hope for this story, mainly because I got really far in it, when my old laptop crashed for the first time. It's not fun to rewrite things, because it's just not the same, so I never got around to it...Well, that laptop _completely_ crashed, thereby taking away all hope of recovering the data. Now, well, I'm just going to try writing stuff, and even though it's not interesting to _me_, hopefully some people will like it.

Special thanks to...well, everybody! Thanks for still sticking with this. And sorry for my ultimate laziness in not replying to any reviews. At least I acknowledge it! Haha. Like that helps.

(I know this chapter's sucky, but it's the best I can do. Um, um, um...Deal.)

Chapter Fourteen: Yellow Pod

"Pika! Pika pika pika CHAAAA," commented Pikachu, pointing a tiny paw at the strange green sky.

"You tink dis place is polluted? I hoipe not, or my poifect fur will get ruined," replied Meowth.

Pikachu rolled his eyes. "Pika pi..."

"I'm not conceited! How rude, Pikachu, and here I thought we was pals!" remarked Meowth.

Pikachu ignored Meowth and entered the abnormally large building. By entered, I mean, Pikachu electrocuted the door, the Meowth, the grass, the Meowth, and the door knob till all the aforementioned items turned to blackened pieces of...electrocuted material. And one scorched Meowth.

A distressed man came seemingly out of nowhere, and threw himself onto the floor. "_No! _My precious door! How can this BE? That door was my LIFE, my HOPES, my DREAMS! And now it's gooone!"

"Pikachu, pika..."

_(That guy's worse than you, Meowth.)_

"I'll pretend I didn't hear dat," muttered an injured (yeah right) Meowth.

"Pika?" tried Pikachu, poking the distraught man on the floor.

"No, no, no, I traded a whole limited edition chocolate Gary figurine for this door! How am I supposed to go on? No, noooo..."

"Pika?" Pikachu poked him again.

"It's not fair...why couldn't my sweaters from Mommy burn down, or that apron that says "Nerd" on it get zapped to oblivion...why did it have to be my DOOR!" wailed the man.

Pikachu lost patience. "Pika...chuuuuu!" Meowth and the man were electrocuted.

"Pikachu! Stop doing dat!" snapped Meowth, after it slightly recovered from the shock.

"...Ouch," said the man. Then he shook himself, stared at the remains of the door for one last time, and then wore a big fake smile and said, "Hi! I'm Professor Stem! And you're the jerks that destroyed my precious door!"

"No dat was just Pikachu," pointed out Meowth.

"Whatever," said Professor Stem, clearly not listening and slash or caring. "Anyway, do you want a monpoke?"

"Pika?" asked Pikachu.

"You don't know what a _monpoke_ is?" gasped Professor Stem. "Blasphemy! I'll have to educate you two misfits!"

"Hey! I'm not a misfit!" said an offended Meowth.

Pikachu coughed, clearly disagreeing with Meowth.

"THIS is a monpoke," said Professor Stem. He released a stick of gum from a Pokesphere. The gum had the power to change the color of people's tongues. "This is called a Gumm." Then he took another pokesphere from a nearby table, and released another monpoke. The next one was very similar to a floating ghost sheet, except that it was a quilt, and it was orange and black. "And this one is a Hallosheet."

Finally, Professor Stem released the Waveling.

Meowth and Pikachu stared at them for a while until finally...

"Pika pi pikachu," said Pikachu, pointing to the Hallosheet.

"Den I'll take da Gumm," decided Meowth.

"Perfect! Okay, jerks, I'm going to need you to sign these forms so I can sue you in the name of all that is good and Gary," said Professor Stem, holding up long, scary, and official-looking papers.

"Pika!" gasped Pikachu. He started running.

"Pikachu, wait for meee!" whined Meowth, following.

"Darn!" muttered Professor Stem. "I'll get them someday! Door, I will avenge you!"

And now, we will shift the focus away from Professor Stem...

"Pikachu, pika! Pikachu?" suggested Pikachu.

"Huh? But I tought you was one of the good twoips. Why do you want to steal all of a sudden?" asked Meowth, confused.

"Pikachu! Pi, pika! Chaaa! Kachu!" explained Pikachu.

"You're right, the doors ARE easy to break into! For a twoip, you're a genius!" exclaimed Meowth.

"Kachu!" agreed Pikachu. "Pika pi!"

"And you said _I_ was conceited..." muttered Meowth. Meowth then found a black lake (hmm) and started to look into it for his reflection. But he couldn't see anything. That made him sad.

"Pikachu." Pikachu rolled his eyes yet again, and tugged on Meowth, trying to get him to leave it.

"Dis place needs more mirrors," said Meowth. "Let's steal dat foist!"

"Cha!" Pikachu and Meowth shared a high five, then scampered off to become famous.

...AS CRIMINALS.


End file.
